


desperation

by Anonymous



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, Omorashi, Overstimulation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This might possibly be the weirdest thing Eugeo had shown interest in yet but Kirito was willing to give it a try regardless.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102
Collections: Anonymous





	desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Recently an Omorashi fic appeared in the Eugeo/Kirito tag and it made me feel like writing one too. I've never seen an Omorashi fic that had the couple planning it to happen, so I wrote it. I did proofread this but this thing is thirty-two pages long, so there will probably be some mistakes left... I'll read over it again another time.

Kirito fidgeted in place, his eyes wandering over the room. From time to time Eugeo would glance at him but Kirito ignored his gaze instead choosing to focus on anything else but his partner next to him. It was already embarrassing enough that he was suffering because he needed to go to the toilet like a grade–schooler on a school trip, but add in the fact that Eugeo had even reminded him of the fact that they were going to be away for a long time and that he should maybe relieve himself first – like he was his mother or something – and Kirito was downright mortified. Sure he had been drinking a lot of tea before they had left but he hadn’t thought it was going to take this long!

So Kirito was going to stay cool and not complain, no matter how badly he needed to go, because otherwise Eugeo would probably full-blown transform into an overprotective parent. They were already at the point where Eugeo told him not to stay up too late and inquired whether Kirito had already eaten lunch. Which was ridiculous since Kirito loved eating and everyone around him knew it too. Just because he was a little bit thin didn’t mean Eugeo had to look at him like he was going to keel over any minute.

It wasn’t like he hated Eugeo worrying about his health and taking care of him but if this continued he might combust out of acute embarrassment and turn into a useless human being.

“Are you all right, Kirito?” Eugeo’s voice sounded worried and Kirito felt himself blush in response. If Eugeo had sounded annoyed or even smug in a ‘I told you so’ way, he would have been able to deal with it but Eugeo’s voice was so soft that he was sure that there was nothing but genuine concern behind it. He dug his fingertips into his thighs, swallowing heavily.

“I’m all right, it’s just taking longer than I thought”, he tried to play it off but there was still a slight frown between Eugeo’s brows, his eyes wandering over Kirito’s form and something was _off._

“Are you sure?”

“We’re going to be ready soon, I can hold out that long.”

“Then you are really fine?”

“I told you I am.”

Eugeo leaned forward, his hand coming to rest on Kirito’s thigh. Even through the fabric he could feel the warmth he was emitting acutely and he wondered how he could have missed the slight redness of Eugeo’s cheeks before. He wasn’t quite sure what about this situation had gotten Eugeo going but the way he was rubbing circles into his thigh and looking at him gave him a fairly good idea.

He wetted his lips, trying to find a good way to diffuse the situation, Eugeo’s eyes tracking the movement fascinatedly, when a noise from the other room made Eugeo jerk back. Thankfully he hadn’t rustled Kirito too much when doing that but he still let out a slightly panicked noise in response. Usually Eugeo wasn’t one for PDA which was a good thing considering that their relationship was on the wobbly side of legal but the current situation must have aroused Eugeo enough that he had forgotten where they were which was bad for various reasons.

A few minutes later and the man came out of the backroom to Kirito’s relief. He kept sitting while Eugeo was talking to him, twisting the fabric of his sleeve around his fingers, despite the fact that it was rude to do so. Right now he didn’t have the capacity to deal with this thing with Eugeo, he simply needed to go to the toilet way too badly to think of anything else.

The conversation only took a few minutes, Eugeo cutting it as short as possible for Kirito’s benefit. By the time they left the place, the sky was starting to turn reddish. Since they’d left the dormitories around noon and their other errands hadn’t taken that long, they’d probably spent around an hour there, so the fresh air was more than welcomed. Usually Kirito would be trying to stay out until last minute but this time Kirito was the one turning straight home. If he could he’d have run to get home faster but that would have been a horrible idea, so he just speed-walked, Eugeo following him silently. Even walking was uncomfortable by now and it must have been visible on his face because Eugeo was fretting next to him. At least this meant he wasn’t horny any longer.

“Do you want me to maybe carry you?”

Kirito rectified his opinion. Still horny but less so. If it had just been about helping Kirito out, he wouldn’t have sounded this hesitant. “Definitely not. The shaking would just make everything worse, I don’t think I’d be able to hold it in—“

Eugeo twitched, his eyes widening and Kirito had to tug on his wrist to stop him from walking into some boxes, Eugeo stumbling clumsily after him. The action jostled his bladder and he tightened his grip on Eugeo, grimacing. “You need to pay attention where you are walking”, Kirito said.

“S-Sorry.”

He let go after a few steps, taking in a few deep breaths to distract himself. He was going to think about this later. So Eugeo might have liked the idea of Kirito not being able to hold it in, even while being in direct body contact with Eugeo, but— later, later, later. Toilet first.

Kirito felt relieved when the academy doors came in view, his pace speeding up just slightly. Thankfully nobody stopped them on the way and Kirito could have cried tears of relief when he spotted the public restrooms. Eugeo looked like he wanted to say something but Kirito didn’t give him the chance to before closing the doors behind him.

A few minutes later and Kirito felt like he had been reborn. When he left the restroom Eugeo was awkwardly standing on the other side of the corridor and Kirito sighed before motioning his head towards their dorms, Eugeo following behind him like a loyal puppy. The only times he acted this demure were when some sex thing was bothering him. For somebody who didn’t have access to the internet, Eugeo was surprisingly kinky. Actually, even for somebody with access to the internet, Eugeo was kinky. Kirito had long ago given up on figuring out how somebody who didn’t even know what a kink was could come up with this many ideas but this might possibly be the weirdest thing Eugeo had shown interest in yet.

Kirito felt a little bit like he had just entered a lion’s den when the doors closed behind them, Eugeo looking at anything but Kirito, his shoes suddenly extremely fascinating. Kirito wondered if he would have been the one to start this conversation. He really didn’t want to be the one to start this conversation. “Eugeo, seat yourself.”

Eugeo quickly hurried over to the seat and sat himself down, choosing to face his lap instead of Kirito. He looked adorable but Kirito knew that his current behaviour was little more than the calm before the storm. After succeeding in his quest to get both of them to sit down, Kirito found himself clam up, the right words not coming to mind. He should be speaking up because right now both of them were just sitting there stiffly, pretending they were not about to have a kink negotiation. Not that Eugeo knew they were having a kink negotiation. Eugeo just knew it as the uncomfortable sex talk they held every time he came up with some new idea but he’d been surprisingly diligent when it came to this.

It had to be his mothering attitude that made him inquire after Kirito’s well-being around twenty times but he couldn’t say he minded. If he was being honest, it felt nice to have Eugeo care about him.

Had the situation been different Kirito would have felt bad about bringing kinks up despite Eugeo’s innocence but the one coming up with these ideas and wanting to try them out was both Eugeo. Kirito had just taught him vanilla sex.

Not all of Eugeo’s ideas worked out at the end; like that one time Eugeo had wanted to try out blindfolds but had been the one to take it off at the end because he’d been unhappy about not being able to see Kirito’s expression. Kirito had actually ended up liking that one better than Eugeo but since Kirito being blindfolded had made him unhappy and getting blindfolded instead would just exacerbate the problem of not being able to see Kirito, blindfolds had vanished out of their bedroom.

“Kirito”, Eugeo started, his soft green eyes meeting his shyly despite his obvious embarrassment. “Can we try something?”

He bit his lip at the end like he regretted voicing his thoughts and Kirito’s heart skipped a beat. ‘Here we go again’, he thought to himself but it wasn’t a bad thing necessarily. Whenever Eugeo was like that Kirito could almost never say no but so far he had never regretted his decision to try something out even when it didn’t work out. Because it was Eugeo. If it wasn’t Eugeo Kirito would have never had the courage to try half of the things they had done, never would have wanted to try them either, but as long as he was with Eugeo even the strangest things suddenly seemed appealing.

But this one… he wasn’t sure how he felt about this one.

Eugeo had to feel Kirito’s reticence because he started to look even more insecure than before and Kirito decided to move on the conversation before Eugeo was too tempted to flee the room. It had happened the first time Eugeo had brought up something and he wasn’t keen for a repeat because it had taken aeons to get Eugeo out of his shell afterwards and reassure him that Kirito wasn’t mad at him. Afterwards he had made sure that Eugeo knew whatever it was he could always talk to him about it and that he didn’t need to feel bad even if Kirito was against whatever he brought up.

It had come in handy when Kirito had vetoed cross-dressing because Eugeo thought he’d look dashing in a dress. Kirito disagreed very much, so that idea had been shelved for now.

Even though it had been unnecessary, he’d tried to explain his decision by asking Eugeo how he’d feel about wearing a dress and while he hadn’t liked that idea, he’d actually agreed to dressing up for him even if Kirito didn’t wear a dress in return. Eugeo would probably look very good in a dress, especially because he had quite the muscled figure, so it would be obvious it was a guy in a dress— a kind of pretty looking guy in a dress but a guy in a dress nonetheless.

Kirito tried not to think about how he himself would look in a dress.

However while the thought of Eugeo in a dress was tempting, he’d feel too guilty to ask that of him after refusing to wear a dress himself, so neither of them had been in a dress until now which wasn’t too bad of a result considering.

“What do you want to try?”

“… like today… just at home.”

Kirito wished he had a tea to calm himself down but perhaps it was a good idea he didn’t; the last thing he wanted right now was actually having to go to the toilet. Humming noncommittedly to give himself more time to answer, he tapped nervously with his heel against the floor. He couldn’t imagine what Eugeo’s words actually entailed. Maybe it was his lack of imagination or maybe it was simple nervousness but he didn’t see how Eugeo would actually get off to this? How far did he want to go? Until he was close? Or… He shook his head to get rid of his rampant thoughts. “Can you give me a little bit more? I’m not quite sure what you mean.”

“It’s just— watching you today… it wasn’t the first time I thought of this but particularly after watching you today”, Eugeo bit his lip, his red cheeks doing nothing to distract from his green eyes burning into Kirito’s. “I want to see you like that. I want you to entrust yourself to me.”

Kirito felt a shudder run down his spine and unable to further continue holding Eugeo’s gaze, he hid face behind his hand. He wasn’t even going to protest against Eugeo wanting to see him in such an embarrassing state, that Eugeo liked to see Kirito vulnerable had been obvious from the beginning. But what Eugeo liked the most was Kirito _letting_ Eugeo see him in a vulnerable state and relying on him. He’d never asked but after spending so much time together it he’d noticed that it wasn’t only the sense of trust and control over Kirito but also the feeling of being chosen that made the whole scenario so appealing to Eugeo.

Maybe he should have seen this coming but this kink had been so far from his mind he’d never even noticed Eugeo having contemplated this before.

The question was whether he was willing to try it or not. The sensation of wanting to go the toilet wasn’t so horrible that he thought it impossible but the big clincher was the humiliation. Rationally speaking he knew Eugeo would never make fun of him but he still felt the urge to flee just imagining it. Not to mention what if Eugeo thought it strange or weird or gross after all? He might die then.

It was a little bit ridiculous that he was contemplating this suggestion more thoroughly than he had crossdressing and he knew it was mostly because he was being swept away in the mood right now. There was no way he wanted to be seen like that.

Except some part of him did. It was the same part that had looked at Eugeo and decided to never let him go. It was the same part that was so afraid of telling Eugeo the truth and at the same time wanted to rip his skin open to show him his heart and his lungs and everything in between.

He was red, he was burning up and wondering whether he’d survive the humiliation but he put down his hand, trying to keep eye-contact with Eugeo but failing before he nodded shakenly. “… okay.”

Eugeo inched closer to him, his hand hovering cens from his skin. “Okay?”

“We can try.”

A few seconds later Eugeo’s hand touched him and though Kirito didn’t move into his touch, he didn’t move away either and Eugeo took that as permission to engulf him into a hug. Kirito burrowed his red face into his neck and tried not to think what he had just agreed to, his body feeling weirdly weak. Eugeo stroked his back reassuringly, rubbing their heads against each other.

“Don’t worry Kirito, we can stop whenever you want to, and I’ll do my best to take care of you.”

Taking a shuddering breath, he finally started hugging back, something in him clenching. After today Eugeo was stirred up already but it was too late to try anything anymore, so they’d have to wait until their next day of rest. Part of him was glad to have some time to prepare while the other half thought he’d probably make himself crazy until then. Also, who knew what deviant things Eugeo would come up with in the meantime? He couldn’t be trusted alone.

 _“Kirito…”,_ Eugeo murmured against his hair, his hand roving over Kirito’s back and Kirito shuddered. He might have underestimated how riled up Eugeo was.

“Today is impossible.”

Eugeo sighed. “I know. We still have to bathe and then there’s dinner.”

“I need to study.”

He let out a frustrated noise, moving ruefully off him. “Sorry, I went a little bit overboard here.”

Kirito waved him off, both skilfully acting like there wasn’t a pretty obvious problem in their trousers. “No, it’s fine. Do you want to go bathe now?”

“Give me ten minutes. I need to arrange my things for tomorrow.”

“Sure”, Kirito answered despite the fact that it was an obvious lie and went into his room to get his things ready for his study session later. At least he’d be distracted then.

Learning the laws of the empire was also a pretty good way to get rid of any lasting arousal.

The week passed in a flash. After his initial freak-out needing to study for school and practice tired him out so much that he almost forgot about his plans with Eugeo. Not completely and sometimes when Eugeo’s eyes lingered on him too long or even when he simply had to take a leak, he’d remember it, which would cause another case of jitters. He hoped that this was only a temporary thing because if urinating always caused him to blush from today onwards they had a problem.

Of course he could have changed his mind during this week but whenever that thought came to mind it was usually followed by a wave on unhappiness that Kirito was too wary of to analyse where it came from. So he’d compromised and decided to go with his gut feeling on the actual day they had planned it for.

The evening before that day Kirito stood before the sofa and wondered how on earth he’d missed the whole week pass.

“Good night, Kirito”, Eugeo said and smooched his cheek a little bit too wetly.

Eager, Kirito’s mind supplied and he’d never regretted a thought this much.

“Night, Eugeo”, he responded, deciding to be a little bit cruel by giving him a lingering kiss instead. They were both too tired to do more than that and he was sure to regret riling up Eugeo tomorrow but he liked seeing him a little bit desperate and seeing Eugeo this impatient to touch him made him also feel better about himself.

Their lips separated noiselessly but Eugeo’s eyes were liquid when he opened them and Kirito was sure that if he could still lift his arms, Kirito would be done for. “You’re cruel”, Eugeo sulked, linking their fingertips together.

Surely nobody should be allowed to be this effortlessly adorable. Reciprocating Eugeo’s touch, he squeezed back, grinning blindingly at him. “That’s what you get for undressing me with your eyes the whole week.”

“I— I wasn’t!”

The flustered way he stumbled over his words, his body drawing back, did nothing to help his case, and Kirito laughed. “It’s fine. I looked some too.”

If anything his admission made Eugeo even more flustered. “Stop talking, you’re just making it more difficult.”

“That was my goal.”

Eugeo straight up frowned at him. “We haven’t done anything for two weeks and I’ve wanted to do this for some time; don’t you think you’re being a little bit too mean?”

With all the drama about this new thing they wanted to try, he’d almost forgotten that he had blue-balled Eugeo last week. The mix of panic-arousal that flooded him at that thought almost made him dizzy. Tomorrow was going to be exhausting… but he was looking forward to it?

“See you tomorrow”, Kirito answered instead of replying to Eugeo’s inquiry, letting go of Eugeo’s hand after soothingly rubbing over it with his thumb once in silent apology. He didn’t give Eugeo much time to respond, laughing when he heard Eugeo shout “Stay cool!” at his back a few seconds after he had closed the door, too lovestruck to respond earlier. He’d told him not to use it all the time but whenever Eugeo became too flustered there was a pretty high chance he’d use it.

As soon as the door was shut however he realized how tired he was after all. Being around Eugeo had sent some happy hormones through his body but without those he felt like collapsing onto the ground. Aroused but exhausted beyond measure— if Eugeo had some energy left he wouldn’t mind playing dead fish.

Eugeo would probably even like it.

Not the dead fish part but the part where he got to take care of Kirito. Unfortunately for Eugeo, he was about as dead on his feet as Kirito. Sighing heavily, Kirito tried to half-heartedly take off his clothing before giving up and deciding to simply slump onto his bed. A few seconds later there was a knock on his door and Eugeo put his handsome head inside.

“Don’t forget to massage your muscles—“, he trailed off. “Please tell me you are going to take that off.”

Kirito groaned pathetically and heaved himself up. “I’m going to take it off.” Eugeo continued staring at him. He gave in. “And massage my muscles.”

Eugeo smiled at him and inclined his head. “Then good night. Sleep well”, he said shyly before closing the door behind him.

“Damn you Eugeo for being adorable…”

“I heard that!”

Kirito twitched, grumpily staring at the closed door, before standing up and following Eugeo’s wishes.

The next morning Kirito found himself deeply buried in his blanket, unwilling to move even a cen. Since it was a day of rest he could finally sleep in and he planned on using every single minute. If only Eugeo was there it’d be perfect… unfortunately the beds weren’t big enough to facilitate two people lying on it. It was possible but not really comfortable, so he hadn’t brought it up even though Kirito would still prefer a tight fit over sleeping alone. They still ended up sleeping in the same bed somewhat often and Kirito enjoyed these instances tremendously.

He definitely needed a bigger bed but it’d probably be some time until he had access to one. They still had this school year and then there was the tournament and Integrity Knights looked like they probably had more luxurious housing but they were trying not to flaunt their relationship, so maybe until he brought Eugeo to the real world? But he was still a student and living at his home, so that seemed just a bit…

Maybe he should just learn an art that was capable of temporarily merging their beds together. Even if they had to daily lug around a bed, the increase in sleep quality and proximity to Eugeo was worth it. He should look it up first thing today, so he could make a good argument for his case and convince Eugeo—

He’d forgotten.

Eugeo and he had planned something completely different today and he couldn’t believe he had forgotten it. He squirmed and pulled his blanket further up, his stomach fluttering. Was he actually going to do it? Eugeo wouldn’t be mad if he refused but… he didn’t want to refuse.

Kirito squeaked and rolled to the other side.

He was glad Eugeo wasn’t there to witness what a mess he was. Should he stand up? But maybe he could stay here a little bit longer… but today was their rest day and he wanted to see Eugeo. Their schedules weren’t really compatible, so every minute was precious.

Another argument for the shared bed, he should bring it up next week.

After a few more minutes of tossing around in his bed and generally making a whole lot of strange noises depending on where his thoughts were carrying him, Kirito sat up from his bed earlier than usually. Eugeo wouldn’t come to wake him up until later considering it was their day of rest but there was no way he would sleep today any more since all the excitement was doing a good job of keeping him awake. He was about to fill a cup with some lukewarm water which life was definitely nearing its end today when he hesitated, the clear liquid that usually looked so unassuming causing a blush to rise on his cheeks. Only Eugeo could make Kirito blush over water, he really wasn’t playing fair.

Kirito filled the cup and downed it all at once, embarrassment tickling in his chest. While the thought that he should probably drink some more crossed his mind, he was too embarrassed to go through with it at the end and instead started dressing himself, humming a little bit to distract himself from his rapid heartbeat. If it had just been nervousness Kirito would have called it off in a heartbeat but denial wasn’t serving him really well right now and even to himself, his excitement was obvious.

But then again he was about to spent the whole day with Eugeo, so Kirito couldn’t fault himself all too much.

A smile slipped onto his face when he heard some noises in their shared room and he opened the door with a little bit more enthusiasm than usually. “Good morning, handsome!”

Eugeo startled, a cup of tea slipping through his hands and almost landing on the floor before he awkwardly caught it mid-air, burning his hand slightly in the process. Kirito was next to him instantly, surveying the damage and ignoring Eugeo’s flustered response to his greeting that mostly consisted of denials and some good mornings from time to time.

“— saying handsome is—“

“Eugeo”, Kirito interrupted Eugeo’s monologue. “Let me heal that first and then I’ll listen to anything you have to say.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

Kirito tugged the window open, sunlight streaming in and beckoned Eugeo over. He looked like he wanted to refuse but still came over like he just couldn’t resist Kirito’s call. It might be a little bit arrogant to say but Kirito knew he couldn’t, sometimes Kirito even liked to imagine Eugeo was as hopelessly smitten with him as Kirito was. And then there were times when Kirito would do something stupid but Eugeo would just have that hopelessly fond smile on— these times Kirito knew that Eugeo was as gone for him as he was for Eugeo.

Eugeo watched silently while Kirito cast the art, the redness on his hand disappearing in an instant. “It really didn’t need to be healed”, Eugeo said, turning around his wrist. “It didn’t hurt much and would have disappeared soon by itself.”

Kirito was about to tap his forehead for complaining after Kirito had been worried about him when Eugeo send a warm smile into his direction, effectively turning his brain to mush. “But thank you, Kirito. It makes me happy to see you were worried.”

“I wasn’t really— I just thought…”, Kirito shut up when he realized he was stuttering, Eugeo’s smile getting that hopelessly fond tinge, and he decided he needed to do something else to change the subject. “We should take care of the tea that spilled.”

Thankfully they kept cleaning supplies at hand since Eugeo tended to clean up a lot which was a grievance for Tiese who felt that she wasn’t fulfilling her duty as the mentee. Because of that Eugeo had been trying to be less diligent recently but even his best attempts didn’t amount to much more than needing to shift a few things around. Kirito wouldn’t say he was a slob in any way but at least he could stand having his bed unmade for longer than ten minutes.

Thankfully the cloth quickly soaked up the liquid and the floor was clean in less than a minute. The real struggle laid in cleaning the furniture. While not much tea had landed on it, the grooves made cleaning it a little bit annoying and needing to press himself against the floor to make sure everything was clean underneath was also not the most fun. After he made sure everything was clean he stemmed himself up with a sigh, meeting Eugeo’s eyes who quickly averted them. At least one person had been enjoying himself it seemed.

“Get rid of this thing”, Kirito said and threw the cloth of Eugeo who caught it seamlessly. Maybe he’d been less preoccupied than he’d thought or their training was showing results because usually Eugeo didn’t tend to snap quickly out of it when he was distracted by bodily desires. “I’m going to quickly freshen myself up.”

Eugeo nodded and hurried off. Kirito sighed. Eugeo was being obedient which meant he had perverted things in store for Kirito to look forward to. He looked at the teapot, narrowing his eyes. That was a lot of tea. A lot as in way too much and Eugeo looked like he had been getting ready to make even more. Tethering in place for a second, Kirito turned around and went into his room to follow his own words. When he came back ten minutes later, he grabbed the teapot and the teacups and placed them on the table, pouring some tea for himself.

A few minutes later Eugeo came out of his room, sitting himself down to join him. Kirito felt the urge to ask him what on earth he’d been doing this long in his room but it was probably better not to know. “Do you want some?”, he asked instead, motioning to the teapot. Usually they didn’t drink tea before breakfast but it would be a shame to let the tea Eugeo had brewed grow cold.

“Oh, no, I’m fine. You can drink it.”

The whole pot??

Kirito took another sip of his tea, Eugeo’s stare sending tickling shivers down his spine. If he was going to sit there just watching Kirito drink tea, he was going to die from embarrassment. “You drink some, too.” Not paying Eugeo’s protests any mind he poured him a cup and placed it in front of him, daring him to refuse. After staring each other down for a few seconds, Eugeo quickly gave in and picked up the cup, humming when the smell hit his nose.

“Is there any reason why I need to drink this tea?”

“… It’s less embarrassing than having you stare at me.”

Eugeo’s head jerked around but Kirito didn’t do him the favour of turning around, instead preferring to closer examine his tea. It was well-brewed and exactly like he liked it. It also didn’t sit heavily on the stomach, so Eugeo seemed to definitely have put some thought into it. “So… Eugeo about today… what exactly have you planned?”

Straightening his back Eugeo started looking a little bit nervous, thrumming his hands against the teacup. “Ah, well… it’s a little bit difficult to describe…”, he stopped, gathering his thoughts. “First of all, I should probably confirm that this means that you want to try it?”

This being Kirito drinking tea in the morning for no reason he assumed. Instead of answering verbally, he simply jerked his head in a motion that was obviously supposed to be a nod and Eugeo continued, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. “I took care that nothing will get dirty, so we can just… continue as long as you want.”

“Ah.” Kirito put down the cup, fearing he might accidentally mimic Eugeo today if this conversation continued on this road. “So you want me to— to actually…”

Kirito wasn’t quite sure who was redder at this point but when Eugeo dragged his eyes over his body in an undoubtedly suggestive way, he was sure he was the one who was more mortified.

“I’d want to but it depends on you. We can stop earlier.”

“… okay.”

“Is there anything you don’t want me to do, Kirito?”

Anything he didn’t want Eugeo to do? He contemplated his words for some seconds and came up empty. They’d never done this before, so he didn’t know what he liked or disliked, and other than that this whole thing seemed pretty straightforward. He drank the tee Eugeo gave him, they waited until he was desperate and then he’d let Eugeo have his way with him. They already had a safe word and there were no restraints or anything in place this time, so there was nothing to worry about. “I want to spend the day here”, Kirito finally decided on. Going outside seemed too embarrassing and the whole thing was making him feel vulnerable in a way that made him just want to hide himself behind walls and have Eugeo comfort him.

“That’s fine”, Eugeo agreed, putting his hand on top of his. “Considering the amount of tea, there’s no telling when it’ll become unbearable so it’s better to stay behind closed doors either way... And I don’t want anyone to see you like that.”

Kirito twitched, trying to hide his face beneath his hair. He knew that Eugeo wasn’t a fan of PDA but whenever he said something like that, it made Kirito acutely aware that his cute partner had a really possessive and overprotective side to him. If he disliked it, it wouldn’t be so embarrassing but he enjoyed this side of Eugeo way too much. That wasn’t really a problem but what quickly was turning into a problem was the fact that Eugeo had figured it out. He was glad that Eugeo was more open with his desires now even if they both knew that Kirito was going to ignore him at the end and do whatever he wanted either way but it made him feel exposed. Also, he shouldn’t think that Eugeo was being cute when he looked ready to throw somebody out of the window for being rude to Kirito. “Let’s go eat breakfast.”

“And the tea?”

Kirito downed the cup and poured himself another one that he pretty much also downed in an instant, Eugeo staring at him with fascination. The tea was lukewarm by now, so Kirito didn’t have to worry about being burned but it also didn’t taste as good anymore. After another awkward round of kink negotiation however, he didn’t really care anymore. Right now he simply wanted to go out and eat breakfast before he’d feel the effects of all the fluid he had just downed. “Done”, he decided after the third cup. There was still some left but any more without actual food in his stomach and he’d start feeling nauseous. Eugeo who looked almost impressed quickly downed his own cup, coughing when he tried drinking it too fast.

Kirito tried not to start laughing and failed.

“You need to learn how to swallow”, he teased, Eugeo giving him a dirty glance.

“You know I can swallow.”

If Kirito had been drinking something he’d have chocked on it.

Depending on the mood, Eugeo could say the dirtiest things without blushing and Kirito still hadn’t gotten quite used to it.

“We are leaving. Now.”

“I understand.” Eugeo tried to sound contrite but Kirito could see that smug little grin he was hiding. He’d call him out on it but he knew that conversation wouldn’t end in his favour and in any case they had somewhere to be. Eugeo brushed against him when he stood up, his fingers darting over Kirito’s knuckles and Kirito found himself forgetting his anger in favour of feeling all mushy and gooey inside. Honestly, he had no idea how Eugeo managed to be so adorable.

Breakfast was a fast affair, mostly because neither he nor Eugeo felt like lingering around for too long. After drinking so much tea, Kirito found himself having less appetite than usually but still forced himself to eat about as much as usually. Knowing Eugeo, he’d need all the energy he could get. Eugeo might be trying to hold himself back right now but whenever Kirito glanced at him, he met his eyes and his foot had bumped against his by ‘accident’ a few times.

He was being so obvious that Kirito was wondering how other people could miss the gigantic neon flag above Eugeo that screamed extremely horny.

Thankfully luck was on their side for once and they didn’t meet Raios and Humbert anywhere, entering their dorms not too long after they had left them. Kirito was still feeling fine, so he wasn’t quite sure what they’d be doing until then but Eugeo solved that question when he went to make even more tea before sitting himself in his usual seat when he was ready. Since they were always so busy, they’d had to actually make out a time to meet up weekly to have a long conversation so this was a welcome idea. He sat himself down, grabbed some tea and prepared himself to spent the next few hours drinking tea and talking to Eugeo.

He took a sip of the tea, making a pleased noise.

Today was a good day.

Forty-five minutes later and Kirito was starting to really feel the effects of their efforts. It wasn’t unbearable yet but the urge to urinate was starting to become distracting. However Eugeo who had to have noticed Kirito’s slight discomfort said nothing, merrily continuing on their conversation. Twenty minutes later and Eugeo excused himself to go to the restroom, that traitor, leaving Kirito behind to suffer by himself. Having nothing to distract himself with made the sensation worse, so Kirito moved to refill his cup before realizing that that was a bad idea. Eugeo did want to see Kirito desperate but if he took in any more tea, he had the feeling that it would be over way earlier than Eugeo wanted it to.

When Eugeo came back, he tried to act natural, but he must not quite have succeeded because Eugeo placed himself right next to him, pressing their sides against each other. He let out a silent sigh of relief, his body relaxing some and wondered how Eugeo had noticed how tense he’d been even though Kirito himself hadn’t been aware.

“Are you all right, Kirito?”, Eugeo asked, brushing his head against Kirito’s. His hair tickled his skin and Eugeo’s eyes were so green and mesmerizing from this close up, so Kirito didn’t even resist the urge to press a kiss against his lips. He’d meant to end it with a peck but Eugeo responded with more fervour than expected, his hands coming up to blanket Kirito’s face. There was nothing subtle about the way Eugeo kissed him, his every movement revealing how pent up he was and Kirito shivered in response. The kiss was insistent but not overly so, their lips sliding against each other gently all things considered.

Sighing against his lips, he opened his mouth when he felt something wet brush against his lips but instead of using this opportunity, Eugeo took his lower lip hostage, sucking on it. Kirito moaned, pulling Eugeo closer to feel him better. He’d thought Eugeo was the needy one between the two of them so he hadn’t realized until now how much he had missed Eugeo’s body warmth these past two weeks.

Eugeo’s hands slid over his cheeks into his hair, rubbing absentmindedly against Kirito’s ear in the process, before Eugeo entered his mouth, his tongue coming up to brush against Kirito’s almost shyly. Kirito was done with shy, so he intertwined their tongues, pushing back into Eugeo’s touch because it just felt too damn good. Eugeo made a needy noise in response that reverberated right between their mouths and Kirito could melt.

No matter what they did or who topped, as embarrassing as it would be to say it out loud; he never felt as if he ‘had sex’ with Eugeo. The way Eugeo touched him— the way Eugeo reacted to his touches; it was all so gentle and warm that he felt like he had been embraced by soft pillows, simply basking in love. But that was embarrassing, so he’d never tell Eugeo. He doubted he’d ever heard of the expression ‘making love’ either way. Eugeo still called their sexual activities ‘that’ whenever he had to refer to it. Kirito didn’t quite understand Eugeo’s standards when it came to things he found embarrassing but he assumed it was mostly a difference between their upbringings. Like his kinks for example; Eugeo was embarrassed but not as embarrassed as Kirito thought he’d be if he was more in tune with what was considered the norm during sex. However he didn’t have the possibility of comparing their sex life with other people’s and Kirito had always tried to make sure that Eugeo knew that he didn’t have to be ashamed of his wishes, so he’d gained some self-confidence in voicing his opinions.

Warmth was gathering in Kirito’s stomach, his mind silenced for once to enjoy the sensation of kissing Eugeo. It was wet and hot and Kirito enjoyed the frustrated grumble Eugeo let out when he evaded his tongue to rile him up. Eugeo nibbled on his mouth as retaliation but it was a very ineffective punishment as it only sent another shiver down his spine.

Eugeo placed his hand against his knee, pulling gingerly on his leg, and suddenly Kirito was just all too aware of the discomfort in his lower stomach when it made his muscles sharply contract. Kirito hissed and Eugeo pulled back, his green eyes blown wide. He licked his lips and trailed his fingers up his leg, brushing against the sensitive inner side all the while.

“How bad is it?”, he asked, his hand bypassing his crouch entirely to run over the sensitive skin next to it instead until he placed it against his lower abdomen.

Kirito took in a sharp breath. Eugeo wasn’t pressing against it but the threat was there and he was overly aware of the heat sipping through his clothing. “… It’s still bearable.”

Eugeo placed his head on his shoulder, patting his lower stomach. “Then should we still wait? That belt can’t be comfortable though, do you want to get rid of it?”

“You can get rid of it.”

Eugeo’s hands were steady while unbuckling his belt and Kirito felt a sense of relief when that pressure was finally gone. He was still pretty mortified but his erection was on-going, so this looked like it would work out. Kirito let his body go lax in Eugeo’s hold, shaking his head when Eugeo ran his finger over the button of his trousers. He wasn’t ready to be that exposed yet if they were still taking their time and also he felt that his trousers were keeping his bladder in check. Accepting his choice, Eugeo instead trailed his hands up Kirito’s chest, not really focusing on any area but just enjoying the way Kirito moved under him.

Eugeo hummed. “Your heartbeat is fast.” He followed up his words by smooching Kirito’s forehead, splaying his hand across his chest.

Kirito shivered, moving further into Eugeo’s hold. If Eugeo continued like this, Kirito wouldn’t last for long. “You need to stop, otherwise I’m going to…”

Despite Kirito’s words, Eugeo apparently also found it difficult to disentangle himself, and it wasn’t like Kirito was making it easy for him, since he was arching into his touches and pressing himself as tightly against his partner as he could. At some point Eugeo’s hand landed on Kirito’s lower stomach again, experimentally pressing against the area and Kirito groaned, clenching his eyelids together.

“So cute…”, Eugeo murmured before tilting Kirito’s head towards himself and kissing him languidly. He stopped pressing against his lower stomach but his hand didn’t move away, stroking and petting his stomach. Biting down a whimper, Kirito tried to concentrate on the kiss, heat building faster in his body than he wanted it to, Eugeo’s touches only stroking the flames. However despite Kirito’s state, Eugeo kept the kisses shallow, softly pecking his lips before moving on to Kirito’s nose and cheeks and coming back. After a few minutes of that the position became too uncomfortable for Kirito and he turned around, dislodging Eugeo’s hand in the process. He almost thought he would protest but apparently Eugeo had also gotten caught up in kissing him, his lidded eyes staring at Kirito’s burning cheeks before he dove right back in, peppering his cheeks with soft kisses.

When the kisses started to inevitably escalate, Eugeo pulled on his hips to drag their bodies closer and Kirito made a small panicked sound, his whole body tensing up. Eugeo stopped moving under him right away but Kirito was too preoccupied with his body which seemed to be fighting against itself. He sighed in relief when he successfully held it back, opening his eyes just to be faced right with Eugeo’s wide green eyes. He looked awestruck his mouth slightly opened to let out small pants and Kirito averted his eyes. That expression wasn’t fair.

“Kirito, it’s fine now, right?”

“... yeah.”

Eugeo tangled one of his hands in Kirito’s hair and gently tugged him forwards, pressing their lips together. This time he didn’t bother holding back, wetly sliding their lips over each other before he apparently couldn’t hold it back anymore and involved his tongue. Since Kirito had had the same idea though, their tongues ended up meeting in the middle, intertwining messily. Kirito groaned lowly in the back of his throat, a sound that only became louder when Eugeo pressed his still clothed dick against Kirito’s groin. The grinding wasn’t the best thing for his still full bladder but even that somehow managed to arouse Kirito even more. There was no way he’d be able to keep it in for the whole night but if he could cause Eugeo to make that kind of expression… he’d take even triple the discomfort.

Eugeo muttered something against his lips that Kirito couldn’t comprehend, so Eugeo pulled back even though that action obviously didn’t come easily to him, seeing as he gave in twice to kiss Kirito some more. “Let’s go to the bedroom”, he said, his voice hoarse, and Kirito nodded in agreement, nuzzling his head against Eugeo’s.

To his surprise, Eugeo lifted him up, and when that made Kirito whine when it disturbed his bladder, Eugeo gave him a look that made Kirito’s lower stomach twinge and this time for a completely different reason. It promised trouble and not the kind of trouble Kirito was usually causing.

Despite his obvious arousal, Eugeo still was considerate when carrying him over to his room, not making any jerky movements. Kirito was also able to carry Eugeo but he had to admit there was something comforting about the sensation even when every step jostled his bladder. It was nice to have Eugeo so close to him, to know he’d never drop him.

Thankfully Eugeo had the foresight to leave the door ajar before going to the living room, so Kirito and Eugeo were easily able to enter the room. On first sight Kirito couldn’t really spot anything out of the ordinary save for a stack of towels on his bedside but Eugeo also didn’t give him much chance to survey the room before placing him on the mattress that rustled loudly.

Eugeo’s eyes were piercing, dark and blown wide-open but still the familiar green that Kirito had come to love and Kirito shuddered before Eugeo had even laid a single hand upon him. When Eugeo touched him it was careful, only a light caress of his cheek, before sliding down the expanse of Kirito’s neck. This time Eugeo didn’t hesitate before opening the buttons on Kirito’s collar, freeing his neck that he shortly paid homage to by pecking it softly, then proceeded to do the same to the rest of his shirt.

It seemed that this time Eugeo planned to fully undress him first before continuing anything and Kirito had to admit it was a good idea. He didn’t want to ruin his clothing. His nipples were already hard and Kirito tried not to let it get to him, Eugeo liked how responsive he was either way. Eugeo was gentle when removing his top from his trouser, dragging the cloth slowly over sensitive skin, before getting distracted by the unveiled territory and pressing a kiss there. Kirito hiccuped and if not for his lower body contracting sharply, would have laughed because he was admittedly somewhat ticklish. “Ngh—!”

“... You’re really full by now, aren’t you? It’s not getting too tough, is it? We can stop anytime.”

“It’s - It’s fine, you just surprised me. If I want you to stop, I’ll use the safe word, so just... continue until then.“

Green eyes surveyed him, conflicted. It was obvious Eugeo wanted to continue, so Kirito didn’t understand what the hold up was.

“We both know I’m not too shy too tell you to cut it out.”

A small huff made it past Eugeo’s lips, a fond smile spreading on his face. “You have a bad habit of overdoing it, that’s why…” Eugeo’s finger slipped past the edge of Kirito’s underwear and lifted it slightly, looking right into his eyes when letting it snap back. Kirito jumped, making a strangled noise. That had been close. With every single minute passing it became more difficult to hold it back and Eugeo stimulating his stomach didn’t help any. “But it’s fine. Because Kirito, you seem to be enjoying yourself.”

Kirito didn’t protest the notion but he also didn’t agree, choosing to stem himself up to help Eugeo get rid of his clothing too. Even that small movement was horror on his bladder and his arms shook when he needed to go on his knees to pull Eugeo’s top over his head. Meanwhile Eugeo’s eyes never strayed from him, drinking in Kirito’s figure. At this point he himself had difficulty telling whether the redness on his cheeks was from shame or arousal but Eugeo seemed to appreciate it regardless.

Kirito laid back down to make it easier to get rid of the rest of his clothing, grimacing at the pressure in his stomach. The slight tug on his trousers when Eugeo opened the button on his trousers sent sharp pain through his body and Kirito let out a startled yelp, his muscles trying to fight against the inevitable before he felt hot heat rush through his lower body. He was still panting when Eugeo let go of his trousers, some tears in his eyes that he quickly tried to blink away. Kirito didn’t need to look to know what the wetness in his trousers was. He’d managed to hold most back but a little bit had trickled out. Mortification rushed through him but despite his humiliation, he hesitantly raised his gaze to look at Eugeo, who was basically vibrating in place.

“Something came out?”, Eugeo inquired, even though it should be obvious in Kirito’s opinion and he nodded hesitantly. The most humiliating part had to be that Kirito wasn’t only still rock hard but that Eugeo also was aware of that. “Let me get rid of the rest of the clothing.”

Kirito nodded again, turning away his head when Eugeo tugged down his trousers. His body was shaking despite his efforts to keep himself still, his pulse beating frantically. He might have gotten rid of a little bit of the pressure right now but it wasn’t nearly enough. The cool air hit his dick and he bit down a sound. Compared to usually the temperature difference was even more startling because the wetness was starting to cool down being exposed to the cold air like this.

He jumped when he felt a hot palm touch his dick. Part of him had feared that Eugeo would feel revulsion now that he saw the proof of the earlier happenings but the reverent way Eugeo caressed Kirito’s dick eased his fears. Whimpering softly he tried to move into Eugeo’s movements but Eugeo pulled back right away, coming back as soon as Kirito’s hips met the mattress again. “You’re amazing, Kirito.”

Kirito laughed weakly, his voice shaking when Eugeo used that moment to stroke him from top to bottom. “Ah—nngh! Eugeo, _s-stop teasing—!“_ The need to orgasm mixed with the need to relieve himself and it was strange mix that made Kirito feel all weird inside.

Eugeo kissed his ear, continuing to string along Kirito while tenderly caressing his body. “Not yet. If I let you come, you’ll let out everything at once. Let me pleasure you a little bit more.”

Kirito was earnestly tearing up by now, his body shaking. The pressure was starting to become unbearable and when Eugeo stroked upwards the next time, some fluid trickled out.

“So cute”, Eugeo muttered before moving upwards to kiss one of Kirito’s tears away. “You can let out just a little bit more, it will make it easier for you.”

Kirito shook his head, unsurprised when Eugeo removed his fingers from his dick to press it against his lower stomach instead.

“To embarrassed? Then I’ll help you”, Eugeo decided and Kirito shivered. Kirito gripped Eugeo’s shoulders tightly when he began to apply pressure, muttering broken pleas and no’s that Eugeo ignored completely since none of it was their safe word but most of all Kirito repeated Eugeo’s name, nuzzling into Eugeo’s left hand that had come up to stroke his cheek for comfort.

There was only so long Kirito could hold back before he was forced to give in, the feeling of relief almost pleasurable. _“No, Eugeo,_ n _-no, it’s coming_ _—_ _let go-!”_ He sobbed when some piss started trickling down his dick and Eugeo mercilessly fondled his dick through it, the fluid wetting his fingers and making the whole movement more smooth. The stream stopped as fast as it had started, the only indications of what had just happened being the wetness covering Kirito’s upper thighs and the blanket. Thankfully not much had landed on Eugeo, though looking at the way he staring at Kirito’s trembling body with his hand gripping the blanket as if he felt the need to ground himself, he probably would have liked it after all.

“You didn’t let it all out yet”, Eugeo stated, placing his hands on Kirito’s thighs. Kirito automatically resisted, trying to clamp his thighs together because while he had just pissed himself, he’d barely let anything out. There was still much more in him.

“You— you _can’t_ Eugeo”, he protested, his voice uneven. “The bed will get ruined.”

Eugeo blinked. “Ah. Don’t worry. I told you I’d take care of everything, right? I made sure the bed wouldn’t get ruined no matter what happens. Just don’t think about anything and relax.” He pecked Kirito’s nose to support his statement, tenderly stroking Kirito’s wet skin and Kirito sighed, ceasing any effort to stop Eugeo from accomplishing his objective. This was embarrassing but it didn’t feel bad and he liked the attention he was getting.

Eugeo hummed while spreading Kirito’s legs, taking a second to take in the sight before he ran his fingers over the mess, apparently fascinated. Kirito moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, letting Eugeo touch his body lovingly, taking in a sharp breath when he brushed over the base of his dick. He didn’t stay there long, letting his hand inch down to roll his balls between his fingers before rubbing delicately against his taint. “You’re so wet here, it’s a pity…”

What was? Kirito was tempted to ask but then he felt a hot breath against his sensitive place and he shoved his hand downwards in a panic, meeting warm skin and probably almost poking Eugeo’s eye out but at least he stopped Eugeo from accomplishing his goal even if his bladder had sent a sharp jolt of pain through his body that told him he’d just sharply whittled down the time on how long it was willing to bear with him. “N-No!”

Eugeo pouted against his hands but Kirito wasn’t willing to budge there. “… I’ll enjoy it”, Eugeo promised, having guessed right that Kirito hadn’t just suddenly developed an aversion to blowjobs but that it was the situation that had stopped him. However no matter how much Eugeo asserted he’d like it, Kirito just couldn’t let him do that. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Kirito’s hands shaking where they were still holding onto Eugeo as if afraid that Eugeo would just pitch forward and swallow him down, before Eugeo nodded. Eugeo had always been good at reading Kirito’s body language which made the safe word pretty redundant but it gave both parties and added sense of security, so he was glad to have it.

Since his plan had been thwarted, Eugeo changed gears, moving to his bedside to pick up one of the towels. Kirito wasn’t sure he trusted the newest addition, a feeling that persisted when Eugeo started patting the wet skin, gaining way too much enjoyment from something that should be an uncomfortable job. Kirito twitched when he reached his groin, trying not too make a fool out of himself when Eugeo softly cleaned up the mess. He was not going to come from Eugeo’s fingers brushing against his inner thigh. Definitely not.

It felt strangely intimate to be cleaned like this and Kirito didn’t trust his intentions but despite the sensations causing shudders to run down his spine, it was also soothing. If he ignored the reason why he was dirty, it wasn’t all too different from showering together. Not that he wasn’t embarrassed even then, especially when Eugeo decided he needed to clean everything but—

It was nice.

After Eugeo apparently decided he was cleaned up, he heard some noises he couldn’t place before Eugeo recited a very familiar incantation. Kirito opened his eyes slightly, not surprised to see Eugeo’s face right in front of him. His face was flushed and Kirito decided that he wanted to kiss it, so he beckoned him forward, pleased when Eugeo reacted right away. He hummed happily when Eugeo sealed their lips together, stroking over Eugeo’s muscular back. Kirito couldn’t deny sometimes being envious but mostly he just found himself very appreciative of the fact that Eugeo could gain muscles. And nice muscles they were too, very sensitive and not too big. If Eugeo’s face had been a little bit less pretty, he’d be the typical bishonen.

“You’re perfect just the way you are”, Eugeo murmured against their lips, giving him a lingering kiss. Kirito would be surprised that he’d guessed his thoughts so accurately but if somehow possible Eugeo and Kirito spent most of their day with each other, so Kirito had a pretty good idea of the inner workings of Eugeo too.

He sighed happily when their lips separated, smooching Eugeo’s chin wetly who laughed in response, just basking in Eugeo’s affections, the trail of Eugeo’s fingers leaving goosebumps on their wake on his arm. “If you put your fingers inside I won’t last long”, he admitted but Eugeo just send him a flustered grin and proceeded to kiss his way down to Kirito’s chest, his lips hot on his skin. He seemed to enjoy Kirito’s rapid heartbeat, pressing a butterfly kiss right over his heart before moving on.

“I don’t mind if you don’t last long. I won’t last long either.”

Kirito wanted to laugh because Eugeo hadn’t been stimulated at all but his friend might take it the wrong way, so he kept quiet, letting his loose body speak for himself. He let out an encouraging hum when Eugeo pressed a finger against that place, reflexively holding his breath for a second before he remembered he needed to breathe. The second he did that, Eugeo pressed his finger inside. It slipped inside easily and this time when Eugeo moaned even louder than Kirito at the sensation, Kirito laughed, though he tried to keep it down to small chuckles because his lower stomach really didn’t appreciate the movement.

“Don’t laugh!”, Eugeo protested, shoving his finger even deeper and yep, that was enough to shut Kirito up, a high cry escaping him.

 _“M-Moron,_ don’t do that—!”

Since the built up had been so long, Kirito had become very sensitive right now, and Eugeo was becoming quickly aware of that fact too. Kirito tried to hold back his reactions but he knew it was useless. He squeaked when Eugeo attempted to stretch him inside, accidentally stimulating his bladder. Kirito tried to press his legs together but there was no mercy from his side, determinedly stretching his sensitive walls, sending jolts through his body.

“I’m adding another one”, Eugeo decided, another finger pressing in before Kirito had any brain capacity to even think of answering. He cried out loudly, Eugeo’s fingers inside him just making everything twenty times worse and when Eugeo reached his prostate, Kirito felt his whole body shake. For a second Kirito thought his was it— that his body had finally given in and he’d lose himself right in front of Eugeo’s eyes but thankfully this moment passed. He was left trembling, tears leaking from his eyes, his body clenched tight around Eugeo’s fingers— but still dry, his cock weeping only precum. “Does it feel good?”

Kirito threw his arm over his face but he knew the way his body was quivering was betraying him, his breaths coming out only in gasps. Every time Eugeo stimulated him from the inside, he’d get the familiar rush of pleasure but every movement also intensified the need to let go of the pressure within him. It hurt but somehow it didn’t feel bad. He was desperate but he didn’t want to leave… not before Eugeo wanted him to. He swallowed, his throat dry. “It doesn’t… it doesn’t feel bad…”

Silence answered his reply and Kirito couldn’t help himself and moved his arm away to sneak a peak at Eugeo. Eugeo looked contemplative and Kirito inched back. Nothing good ever came out of Eugeo having this expression. His body twitched and Kirito could feel red shame travel across his face. Damn traitor. Eugeo must have felt his reaction because he saw a pleased smile break out across his face that he quickly tried to mask but not fast enough for Kirito to miss it. Kirito really was done for.

If that thought didn’t excite him, surely his admonishing glare would have actually an effect instead of just turning Eugeo’s expression hopelessly fond. Eugeo grabbed the hand Kirito had used to hide his face and pressed it down the mattress, smooching him on the lips, then lowered his face to one of Kirito’s embarrassingly hard nipples and kissed it too. Making a half-embarrassed, half-genuinely aroused noise, Kirito didn’t know whether to arch towards or away from Eugeo’s attentions. His worries were for naught however since the next second Eugeo took that choice away from him when he started curling his fingers, precisely aiming for his prostate every time. Kirito made a panicked sound, throbbing pleasure running through his veins and making his limps weak, the heat in his stomach growing, even while his body was fighting against his bladder with everything he had, causing Kirito to contract around Eugeo’s fingers.

“It doesn’t feel bad? That’s all? So this…”, he stroked his prostate, Kirito’s bladder sending a jolt of pain through him. Hot piss dribbled down his dick, making him wet again and beading on the groves of his trembling stomach. Eugeo rubbed circles against his sensitive place until it stopped, leaving Kirito in some strange state between moaning and crying, wanting to move into Eugeo’s movements while needing nothing more than to get away. “This only feels not bad? Even though this one—”, Eugeo motioned towards Kirito’s dick with his head. “— looks really close? It’s all red and twitching, it’s cute. Don’t you think it looks good wet?”

Kirito’s breath stuttered somewhere in his chest and he shook his head just out of reflex.

“Is that so?”, Eugeo continued, taking this challenge way more seriously than he should but Kirito wasn’t about to throw out their safe word either, so he really didn’t have any right to say anything. After all he was about to purposefully goad Eugeo on just because he wanted this to happen.

“What are you going to do about it?”

Eugeo huffed out a laugh. “That depended upon your reaction.”

Kirito didn’t think his face could become any redder but his embarrassment was probably obvious from the way his leg started moving around. Eugeo’s next words confirmed his fears.

“Cute.”

Ah, really, they both were fools in love.

For somebody who was trying to act dominating, Eugeo’s next kiss was way too soft and Kirito chuckled, partly because Eugeo was really adorable and partly because he was just a bit nervous. It wasn’t the first time but Kirito felt a little bit more fragile than usually considering his position and to be honest, giving up control was always a little bit scary. Not because he didn’t trust Eugeo but… he was more used to being in control. Whenever he wasn’t he became horrible self-concious of his reactions, afraid of making a fool out of himself.

Eugeo’s tongue slipped inside his mouth the same time Eugeo added another finger and he felt him make an amused sound when that made Kirito jump. Kirito would complain, however complaining was currently the farthest thing from his mind with three fingers stroking his insides. His head felt all messed up and he barely had the mind to kiss back Eugeo, unable to swallow down all the spit. He had to look like a mess but Eugeo had to like it because he felt him grind slowly against his hip. Any other day Kirito might have felt slightly smug about affecting Eugeo this much but today it just comforted him to know he wasn’t the only one gone.

He protested when Eugeo stopped the kiss and protested even more when Eugeo licked his nipple instead. Eugeo had a fixation with Kirito’s nipples and Kirito hating that his nipples were sensitive had a fixation with acting like he didn’t like it as much as he did, which was a lie that Eugeo had easily seen through. It was obvious and not only because Kirito never used the safe word no matter how long Eugeo teased them but also because Kirito was really, really bad at hiding his reactions.

“Eu-Eugeo, if you do that _, no_ _—_ _!”_

“Why?”, Eugeo said against his skin, the vibrations running over his nipple and Kirito gasped embarrassingly.

 _“I, I told you already… ngh! It’s making it more difficult to hold back my_ _——_ _!”,_ Kirio made an aborted noise when Eugeo started sucking on his nipple, his mouth wet and warm against him and Kirito twisted helplessly under him. He was too full, the stimulation making everything worse and if he let it go right now, he didn’t know whether he’d come or piss.

“You’re so stubborn. If you just admitted it feels good, I could make you feel even better.”

Kirito didn’t know whether he’d be capable of taking in Eugeo… He was already so full and Eugeo’s fingers only decreased the space even more. If Eugeo actually put his dick inside, Kirito would probably just break. He’d completely fall apart in Eugeo’s arms.

He heaved, tears falling onto the blanket, and he couldn’t even see Eugeo’s face clearly anymore but he knew he wanted it. Had wanted it the whole time in fact and he had reached his limit. He wanted to come. He wanted to let go of the pressure within him.

Right here, in front of Eugeo’s eyes.

 _“E-Eugeo”,_ Kirito whimpered, trying to pull Eugeo closer but missing. A second later he felt soft hair brush against his forehead and for some reason that just made him whimper even louder.

“Don’t worry, I’m here. I’ve got you. Do you want to stop?”

“N-No, don’t stop, _I need you, Eugeo, please…”_

The fingers in him twitched, Eugeo taking in a sharp breath. Kirito thought he’d give in but Eugeo decided differently, instead driving the fingers he had pulled out a little bit right back in. Kirito yelped. “I’ll give you what you want when you tell me the truth.” Eugeo pressed his forehead against Kirito’s his eyes searing into his body. “Tell me, Kirito, does this feel good?”

“I… It does.”

“You like being kept on the precipice, trying not let yourself go, knowing it won’t matter at the end because I’ll make you?”

“Eugeo—”

“You know, don’t you? I’ll make you piss yourself and I’ll watch.” Eugeo paused here for a second, green eyes staring straight into his. He placed one finger over his lower stomach, writing circles on it. “I already told you that I want to see you like that. I know that you think it’s embarrassing but…”, Eugeo blushed like a schoolgirl confessing her crush. “I don’t think that you have anything to be embarrassed of at all. It’s all right, Kirito. You’re appealing and beautiful. You don’t have to act like you don’t like it.”

“...”

“Kirito?”

“Shut up”, he pressed his hand against his face, wishing to disappear. Only Eugeo could go from domineering to cute in one second and it was giving Kirito all kinds of mixed feelings that made him want to cry. Being faced with so much kindness there was no way Kirito could save face.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“I told you to shut up. Pretend it’s not happening.”

Of course because Eugeo had to be always contrary, he did the opposite, instead kissing the hand covering Kirito’s face gently, his other hand running through the strands of Kirito’s hair. “Can I see your face?”

“No.”

“Please?”

Kirito made an uncomfortably loud sobbing sound and unable to resist a direct request from Eugeo, exposed his probably horribly messed up face. Eugeo made a soothing noise, softly kissing his nose and then following it up by pecking his cheeks and forehead too. “Should I pull out? Did I go to far?”, he asked.

Kirito shook his head. “You didn’t go too far. It felt good…”

“But?”

Eugeo rubbed his cheeks against his. Kirito just wanted to melt into a puddle of goo or maybe press into Eugeo’s skin and stay there forever, surrounded by his warmth. “I don’t know… I just…”

“Do you want to stop?”

This time Kirito shook his head far more enthusiastically. He grabbed Eugeo’s head, choosing to stare right into his eyes despite his lingering shame, startling Eugeo. “I want to continue. I want to do all those things you talked about because… I like— I like that you find me attractive even right now. I like knowing that even if I’m helpless you’ll take care of me. I like being taken care off and I want— I want to…”, he broke off there, unsure how to continue. This probably was a conversation they should have held outside of the bedroom but usually he’d never been able to voice his thoughts quite his honestly. Even to himself he’d never quite admitted the fact that he obviously liked being helpless around Eugeo. He’d had some thoughts but there had always been something that had stopped the truth from really sinking in. He wasn’t doing this for Eugeo. He was doing it for himself.

Kirito liked being taken care of.

Liking being dominated and and being vulnerable were pretty much just side-effects.

“It’s all right, Kirito, I understand. I’ll take care of you.” Eugeo smiled at him, his eyes soft and Kirito shivered. Eugeo had probably known from the beginning and Kirito was the moron only realizing something this obvious now. Eugeo’s hand rubbed his cheek and Kirito closed his eyes and gave in. As long as Eugeo was the one touching him, it would feel good.

Eugeo removed his fingers carefully from his body, his lips softly caressing Kirito’s. There was nothing urgent about his movements but his heated body against Kirito’s body gave away how desperate he was, sweat dripping down onto their sheets and adding to the mess between them. Kirito shuddered when the fingers were removed, whimpering softly against Eugeo’s lips and he made a small sound in response, the following kiss almost an apology.

“Can I?”, Eugeo questioned, his dick bumping against Kirito’s thigh and Kirito responded by pulling him closer, whispering hotly into his ear.

“It’s fine. Do it. I’m really close, so… don’t stop.” Kirito sighed shakenly when Eugeo’s heat was finally placed against that place. It was warm and firm and Kirito found himself squirming without meaning to. Despite how wound up Kirito was, it would surely slip in easily. However instead of taking him right away, Eugeo let the anticipation built up, let Kirito move around flusteredly in his arms, his lips grazing Kirito’s ear.

“I love you, Kirito.”

Kirito flushed even hotter at his words, unable to deal with them right now at this moment. Eugeo had to know that, had to know how weak and bashful these words made him, and Kirito was sure that was exactly why he had said them right now when Kirito was utterly vulnerable.

Notwithstanding the tears that were threatening to flow over again, Kirito turned his head around and pressed a trembling kiss against Eugeo’s lips. “I-I love you, too.”

Eugeo responded by delicately grazing their lips against each other, deciding to use that exact moment to press inside. The way they were pressed together made it impossible for him to flee the sensation, Eugeo’s hand on his hip holding him in place, and he shook through the whole experience, whimpering. Even more so than Eugeo’s fingers, it stretched his walls, his bladder protesting painfully. His fingers had to hurt where they dug into Eugeo’s shoulders but he didn’t complain, watching Kirito silently. Kirito’s lower stomach had started aching some time ago but the waves of pain were becoming more frequent and holding it back more difficult. The next time he might not be able to.

“T-Tight…” Eugeo brushed Kirito’s hair from his face. “Are you all right, Kirito?”

Kirito heaved, his thighs clamping around Eugeo’s hips in a vice grip. He was so close. “Move closer”, Kirito demanded, cringing when Eugeo leaning down shifted the angle somewhat. However the warmth felt good and he liked being able to touch a lot of Eugeo’s skin. Like this Eugeo couldn’t move very well but they were essentially cuddling and Kirito yearned for body warmth right now. Pleasure was tickling up his spine, making everything feel weird and sensitive, but he needed to still hold himself back because Eugeo wasn’t at the threshold yet… not to mention that Eugeo still hadn’t had his fill of seeing Kirito like this. Eugeo wanted to make him wet himself and Kirito was willing to wait for that.

As soon as Eugeo started trusting though, Kirito was little more but a trembling mess around him. He was relentless in his pace despite not being able to move too much and Kirito was jostled with every trust. It hurt but it felt good, it hurt thus felt good… it became difficult to tell but Kirito was sobbing, repeating Eugeo’s name endlessly. Another trust and Kirito keened loudly, Eugeo moaning brokenly when he was squeezed by Kirito’s trembling walls. Eugeo had hit his prostate spot on and he was utterly persistent. “N-No, not there, _stop_ _—_ _!”_

“There? It feels good? Lying is no good, Kirito. It’s here, right? Don’t run.”

Kirito made a panicked noise, the pain shooting through his lower body paralysing him for a second. His body wanted to finally relief itself and it wanted to do so now but Eugeo hadn’t come yet— Eugeo hadn’t come yet! He tried to curl up to get away from the sensations but Eugeo stopped him, pushing his convulsing body to lie down, so he could continue. There was no pity from his side and Kirito found himself tethering on the edge, sobbing and crying while Eugeo continued pressing deeply into him, hitting the spot inside of him that Kirito had always found to be a little bit too sensitive, forcing Kirito to respond even to little stimulation. It turned him helpless in Eugeo’s hands.

After a few more seconds, the sensation died down and Kirito found himself slumping onto the bedsheets, not even having noticed that he had arched up his back. Eugeo still continued shallowly trusting into his receptive body, Kirito’s crying refusing to die down. This was humiliating.

Kirito opened his eyes, some more tears slipping down his burning red cheeks. Every time Eugeo rocked into him it shook his whole body. His legs had turned into lead after warding of his bodily needs another time. He tried to talk to Eugeo, to convey to him that he was feeling good even if he was crying but he was sure that everything that came out had to be barely coherent.

Eugeo meanwhile hadn’t stopped muttering endearments, his low voice sending shivers down his spine. “— you are doing well, Kirito. Mhm, that’s right, I’m feeling good. It’s true. You haven’t stopped shuddering around me, it’s amazing. Ah- don’t tighten up, I won’t be able to last otherwise— shh, don’t worry, I’ll take care of you… I love you, too. It’s all right, you - _ngh!_ \- you can come.”

Kirito felt his ears burning when he realized that not only had Eugeo understood what he was saying, he was also answering to it. “But you aren’t yet… ah! Wai—! _Ah, ahhn, E-Euge- Eugeo! Not that strong_ _—_ _! I’ll_ _—_ _!”,_ his voice was weak, tapering off into a pitiful cry, the heat in his lower stomach expanding. He pressed his eyes together, tingles of pleasure rushing through his body. He was on the precipice, the only thing stopping him his own stubbornness but even that couldn’t last him long with Eugeo unerringly brushing against that spot in him. Kirito searched for something to anchor himself with before Eugeo’s hand intertwined with his, his lips brushing soft kisses against Kirito’s face.

Hot heat ruining him and Kirito gave in with a soft cry, his body relenting to the pleasure Eugeo was giving him. He trembled in his grasp, shivering through the pleasure, his soft sobs rising in pitch when Eugeo dragged on his orgasm by continuing to trust within him even while it was bordering on the edge of uncomfortable. He didn’t leave Kirito any time to calm down, groaning pitifully against Kirito’s skin while he simply continued trusting, jolting Kirito’s body and forcing out another spurt of come. Kirito whimpered brokenly, knowing what was going to come next. As soon as Kirito stopped orgasming, the dam broke and there was nothing Kirito was able to do against it, the relief making him moan wetly even while Eugeo continued moving, staring fixedly at the fluid spurting out from his tip.

“... it’s still coming out…”, there was real fascination in Eugeo’s voice, a sharp thrust causing Kirito to yell before that yell turned into a panicked gasp when Eugeo grabbed his dick, green eyes meeting his shyly, Eugeo panting heavily through a red, open mouth. “I’m sorry, Kirito. Just a little bit more.”

Kirito’s heart skipped a beat, his eyes widening, before Eugeo started to genuinely stroke him. Kirito let out a pained noise, the overstimulation almost unbearable but Eugeo was still looking at him with wonder in his eyes, his eyes so dark he felt like he was being sucked in, and Kirito couldn’t find it in himself to protest. He felt utterly boneless from his orgasm and the relief of finally letting go of the pressure within him. It felt like he’d never stop, the spray continuing to hit their chests. Eugeo wasn’t putting any effort in aiming away from them, letting Kirito dirty him completely, even though now that it was soft he could easily direct it. He also continued rutting into Kirito’s body, though he had given up on controlling the pace, simply doing whatever he felt like. Even the way he stroked his dick was self-centered like he was simply fulfilling his curiosity, leaving Kirito to shudder and weep helplessly.

 _“E-Eugeo, I can’t anymore_ _—_ _!”_

Eugeo hummed, moving his hips in a circling motion. Kirito sobbed. “I’ll make you come again.”

“I can’t!”

“You can”, Eugeo whispered heatedly against his ear. “You know you can. Just once isn’t enough, right? Let me satisfy you fully.”

He hated how well Eugeo knew him. Hated that Eugeo was exactly right because it wasn’t enough yet. It never was enough. Kirito wasn’t sure he could come again this fast but if Eugeo wanted to try, Kirito wouldn’t stop him. Right now the only thing holding him afloat was Eugeo, who was controlling Kirito’s body completely. Kirito was too weak to even lift himself up. At this moment _Kirito was completely dependant on Eugeo._

He whined wetly, letting Eugeo trust into his shivering body. Right now Eugeo would be able to do whatever he wanted to Kirito. Kirito tightened around him, moaning brokenly when Eugeo nuzzled against his skin. He could but he wouldn’t, softly rubbing against Kirito’s sensitive skin, so sweet and gentle that Kirito was weeping because he didn’t know what else to do with himself anymore.

“You sound like a mess”, Eugeo said, chuckling gently, moving his hand in a twisting motion that made another spurt almost hit his face. Kirito made an embarrassed noise but there was absolutely nothing he could do to control that part of him right now, his body was refusing to listen.

Despite his doubts, the feeling of _too much_ soon started turning somewhat pleasurable and his heavy breathing that had only been interrupted by hiccups and sobs before was joined by a tentative moan that he was embarrassed of right away.

Everything was uncomfortably wet by now but at least the formerly steady stream had died down somewhat, his dick still softly tricking. He couldn’t believe it had lasted that long in the first place — though Eugeo seemed to feel delight whenever he managed to milk more out of him. Despite his relief however his lower stomach felt all weird and achy and the sensations Eugeo caused didn’t help with his confusion.

The shivers Eugeo caused to run through his body certainly felt like pleasure but he’d been so overwhelmed by the sensations that until he actually looked down to see himself half-mast, he hadn’t even noticed he’d been growing hard. “Ah.”

“It stopped”, Eugeo said, obviously misinterpreting Kirito’s surprise. Eugeo sounded almost disappointed but there was no disappointment in his gaze. There was only heat and the warmth that always seemed to be directed towards Kirito to be found there. Eugeo licked his lips, swallowing heavily. “I want to lick you all over.”

“... no.”

Eugeo had obviously expected Kirito’s refusal which didn’t stop him from being saddened by his rejection however. “I can’t hold out long anymore but if I could use my tongue and fingers, I could still make you come multiple times—”

“No.”

Kirito didn’t know where his best friend was taking the confidence from that Kirito would be able to bear this multiple times. They had played around with multiple orgasms before but usually there was some sort of break involved, even if it had only been them deciding to only kiss for the next ten minutes or the partner that had come teasing the other one until he could get it up again. If he said he’d never been overstimulated he’d be lying but this was still a little bit different. He didn’t mind if Eugeo wanted to try it out even if it sounded impossible in his opinion but not in his current state. Eugeo’s tongue was going nowhere below Kirito’s face and maybe neck for today and that was final. Otherwise Kirito would be so humiliated he wouldn’t be able to look into Eugeo’s face for a month.

Afterwards Eugeo continued gently trusting into him, perhaps aware of the fact that Kirito was still oversensitive or perhaps afraid of coming too fast. It was obvious he was close but Kirito couldn’t help him right now, unable to hold back his reactions. They exchanged moans between their parted lips, kissing each other as well as they could in their currents states, Eugeo dragging his fingers over Kirito’s skin starting from his cheekbones, to his red ears and then to the sensitive underside of his chin before caressing his rabbiting pulse.

Despite being boneless and exhausted, his body was wound up, the urge to come turning him desperate. Maybe because he had never had a chance to come down from his first orgasm but the second one was building up decidedly faster. Eugeo continued stroking his genitals, ending their kiss to follow the path his fingers had taken before huffing out a laugh when Kirito stopped his face from descending any further.

“It didn’t reach this far up.”

“It did”, Kirito protested, tilting Eugeo’s face so he could kiss him better. Kirito’s words did nothing to repel Eugeo, his cheeks flushing into a delectable red. Usually it was a look that could get him everything and Kirito bit Eugeo’s cheek to distract himself. It was a strange mental battle; he wanted to let Eugeo do whatever he wanted because he liked him while at the same time not wanting him to do it for the exact same reason. And admittedly because it was humiliating.

Instead of answering Kirito, Eugeo concentrated on the kiss, continuing on with his fingers instead. He started with his shoulders, massaging into his muscles before slipping down his arms, his fingers digging into his biceps. Kirito moaned, flushing slightly. It was no secret that Kirito liked to be touched and he liked massages too. Of course Eugeo had quickly realized that being massaged turned Kirito into a very pliant puddle of goo and before Kirito knew it dirty massages had become a thing. He didn’t mind it because Eugeo always gave him another massage after they had finished but the things Eugeo said at those times... they were bad enough to give Kirito second-hand embarrassment.

Eugeo didn’t stay anywhere for long but it helped loosen his muscles. He had been relaxing into it until Eugeo began with his stomach and Kirito jumped. He still felt all sensitive and weird there from their activities and the pressure felt like Eugeo was touching a bruise but the heat of his fingers felt good and Kirito found himself moaning regardless. Eugeo continued touching him like he was searching for something until he stopped, rubbing against a certain spot. Kirito was confused until he realized that his thumb was resting right above the deepest spot that Eugeo could reach when he entered him and Kirito had no idea how he had found it but he let out a high noise, shivering in Eugeo’s embrace.

Eugeo hummed, his hands slipping down to grip Kirito’s thighs, lifting him up, before smoothly pushing in.

“—!” He’d slipped deeper and Kirito twisted around him, trying to search for anything to hold on to.

“Does that feel good?”, Eugeo asked, sweat dripping down his collar bone, licking his swollen lips. Kirito didn’t bother answering and Eugeo didn’t seem to need an answer either. Every time he moved in it felt like he was stroking the heat that was building in Kirito, tingling erupting all over his body, however despite how good it felt, Kirito felt himself yearning for Eugeo’s loving touch to return even though he wouldn’t be able to maintain the angle then.

_“Eugeo…”_

“Yeah”, his friend let go of his legs, running his hands over his thighs and hips before skimming over the side of his stomach and rips. His lowered his head, plastering their bodies together. “This is better right? I like being close to you, Kirito.”

“I… like it too... I love you.”

Eugeo smiled brightly, rubbing their noses against each other. “I love you too, Kirito.”

Kirito bit his lip and evaded Eugeo’s warm gaze, his ears burning. All of this was too much but not enough at the same time but while his body was screaming at him, yearning for release, Kirito wanted to stay here just a little bit longer, to cuddle with Eugeo while their bodies were as close to each other as they could possibly get. Soft caresses and gentle whispers and Kirito keened, knowing he wouldn’t hold out much longer.

Eugeo almost looked like he was in pain, hissing through his teeth whenever Kirito shuddered around him and even through his teary eyes, he could tell that Eugeo was about to come. Kirito snuggled into his neck, softly patting his hair.

“It’s all right, Eugeo, come.”

Eugeo whined, shaking his head like he wanted to protest but Kirito didn’t give him any time to, tightening his hold around him while kissing his neck hotly. They couldn’t leave any marks. There had been a few… incidents… and both Kirito and Eugeo were pretty much equally guilty of those but thankfully even simple healing arts were enough to get rid of small bruises.

There was barely any strength left in him but he tried to roll his hips as best as he could, rubbing his hands against Eugeo’s neck. Eugeo didn’t hold out long, coming with choked noise, his body jerking clumsily between them. Kirito could feel him coming inside him and made a soft whimpering noise, trying to swallow down any other sounds. It felt good. Eugeo was pulsing inside him and the heat flowing into his body joined the heat in his lower stomach making him almost unbearably hot. It was embarrassing how much he liked this.

Kirito brushed his lips against Eugeo’s hair, breathing heavily.

It didn’t take long for Eugeo’s orgasm to ebb away and when it did Eugeo took another minute to detangle himself, too comfortable in Kirito’s embrace. Kirito didn’t mind. Post-coital Eugeo was adorable with his pink cheeks and blissful expression.

Kirito wasn’t happy when Eugeo pulled out, biting down a protest. He knew Eugeo was too sensitive right now but he liked having him inside, even if he wasn’t hard right now. Some of the cum tried to follow and Kirito groaned. If Eugeo didn’t touch him soon, Kirito would.

Eugeo flopped himself down next to Kirito, sliding into his personal space. Kirito moved into the touch, responding to Eugeo’s languid kiss. There wasn’t any real heat behind it since Eugeo was satisfied for now but Kirito was basically shivering next to him, needy for any and every touch. “Sorry”, Eugeo muttered. “I didn’t mean to come alone… though if you hadn’t helped along, I wouldn’t have…”

This time Kirito did protest — even if it was only an angry muffled sound against his lips that quickly turned into a moan when Eugeo tugged on his nipple. It sent another zing down his spine but Kirito shook his head when Eugeo continued teasing him there, rubbing the sensitive bud before flicking it. “Don’t— I don’t need foreplay, just… let me come.”

Eugeo’s voice was soft when he answered, his lips kissing his forehead. “I understand, sorry, don’t cry.”

“I wasn’t— _ahn!”_

Eugeo really was a pervert.

Kirito swallowed heavily, shivering around Eugeo’s fingers that he’d been easily able to push inside considering how stretched and eager Kirito’s body was. He could have made him come simply by tugging on his dick a few times but instead he had chosen this. Chosen to have Kirito squirm against his fingers, making a groaning sound when he realized how wet inside Kirito was. “Wow.”

“S-Shut up… you are the one who came that _-nnh_ _—_ who came that much.”

“... That’s right, you really made me feel great today, thank you, Kirito.”

That had to be playing foul.

How was that even fair?

His partner nudged against his prostate, silencing Kirito’s moan with his kiss. To be honest Kirito wasn’t surprised at this turn of events, Eugeo liked feeling up Kirito when he was a total mess and liked it even more too see how strongly he reacted to Eugeo playing with the cum he’d left inside. As soon as it cooled down it honestly started feeling kind of awkward and uncomfortable and having it drip down his legs was embarrassing but the mental aspect overshadowed all of that. And he didn’t need to guess what the appeal for Eugeo was. Kirito felt the same kind of satisfaction after all whenever it was his turn… though Eugeo definitely delighted in it more.

Kirito slipped his arms around Eugeo, holding onto him tightly while he was tenderly thrusting in and out of him. Eugeo was quiet whenever he wasn’t murmuring sweet nothings, the only noises in the room being Kirito’s rough breathing and the wet, dirty sounds his body made while Eugeo stimulated him. His ears were burning but despite everything Eugeo’s fingers just felt too good when they twisted in him, his breath hitching when he spread them. He was definitely stretched enough, so Eugeo was just doing this to tease him but he still couldn’t help bearing down on him, his body singing to Eugeo’s tunes.

“Thi-This is _harassment…”,_ he whimpered but Eugeo didn’t increase his pace, petting him comfortingly instead.

“We’re almost there, you did really well. Here—” He nudged against his prostate before rubbing against it, watching Kirito shudder through his actions. For some seconds Kirito was relieved that Eugeo had finally decided to stop teasing him before he realized that Eugeo wasn’t moving away anymore at all, constantly torturing his prostate in some way.

 _“... y-you aren’t_ _—_ _no_ _—_ _!”_

“It’s your reward.”

There was no way Kirito could stand up to this for long. Eugeo kissed away the tears that flowed down his cheek, their bodies so close he could feel Eugeo’s heartbeat pressed against his own chest. His breathing came out in sobs, his body shaking inside and outside, Eugeo’s touches almost painful with how much pleasure was running through his body.

When Kirito came Eugeo was still patting his head, cuddling him through his ministrations, the pleasure running through his body causing the world to become white for a second. It lasted longer than he’d expected, waves of pleasure running from his centre all over his body, turning his legs and arms completely numb, the only thing he could focus on the still ongoing sensations between his legs. He shivered and shuddered whenever Eugeo brushed against his prostate, only stopping when it started to feel unbearable.

He sighed when he stopped, biting his lips when he pulled his fingers out. His body still felt like he was aching even after he was done, pulsing with heat. Kirito made a needy sound that Eugeo thankfully understood correctly to be a request for reassuring body-contact, making a happy noise when encompassed by Eugeo’s hug. There was something pressing against him but Kirito couldn’t even lift a finger right now and he felt like he might just break if he was touched some more, so Eugeo would have to get rid of that one by himself or wait until it went away.

Eugeo’s eyes were bright when looking at him but his touches were only warm and soothing, not trying to be sensual. Kirito felt downright exhausted on the other hand and not just on a physical level. There was shame niggling in his mind that was only being kept away by Eugeo’s gentle smile and warmth, so he let himself drown in them, intertwining his shaking hands with Eugeo’s and not letting go. They should probably clean up soon but Kirito still needed a few more moments and Eugeo graciously gave them to him, kissing him and telling him he loved him, that he was pretty and he was amazing. Of course those things were all embarrassing but hearing Eugeo’s reassurances was almost as calming as his soft touch, so Kirito didn’t attempt to stop him, hiding his burning face away against his collarbone but never protesting.

He’d embarrassed — no, no, not embarrassed, _he’d left himself purposefully vulnerable_ a lot today, so it was only natural he needed a little bit kindness.

Not that Eugeo had been cruel. No matter what he had done, he’d always acted with Kirito’s well-being in mind. But he’d broken down so many walls that Kirito felt exposed and Kirito had never dealt well with that.

“At least call me good-looking instead”, Kirito objected after some time, pressing his forehead against Eugeo’s. Eugeo perked up, a helpless smile hushing over his face. They both knew that as soon as Kirito started protesting against the compliments Eugeo showered him with, he was feeling better. His heart still beat too fast in his chest but he’d considerably calmed down since then.

“... How do you feel?”

Kirito fidgeted, noticing various funny feeling places in the process and frowning. “Very dirty.”

His friend snorted. “That’s true — but not what I meant.”

Faced with green eyes gazing directly into his, how was he supposed to stay cool?… He must be more exhausted than he’d thought if this was the kind of thing his brain came up with. “Not bad”, admitted Kirito honestly. “I still think I want to stay home the rest of the day however and definitely no more funny business today… well…” Embarrassment made him clam up for a second before he forced his way through it. There was nothing to be embarrassed of. And Eugeo of all people wouldn’t judge him. He was safe here. “Maybe if it was vanilla sex, there is… a possibility? I might be fine with having vanilla sex later.”

Eugeo continued staring at him.

“Agh.”

“...”

“I might want to have vanilla sex later! Stop looking at me like that!”

Slight chuckles changed into full-blown laughter, Eugeo shaking against him. Being in front of such radiance, Kirito didn’t fight against Eugeo’s embrace, unable to wallow in his hurt pride. If admitting he might want to make love made Eugeo this happy then he was glad to have done it.

Eugeo nuzzled against him, carding through Kirito’s black hair, unable to stop smiling, and Kirito found himself smiling in response. “Then let’s clean up first.”

Kirito grimaced. That would certainly be fun. This was definitely one of the messiest ideas Eugeo had ever had. “How will we save the bed?”

“... You are still worrying about the bed? I put something water resistant underneath the sheets, we only need to exchange them. If I had known you were worrying about this the whole time, I’d have told you earlier.”

“I wasn’t worrying about this the whole time!”

“Oh?”, Eugeo asked, tugging in some strands behind Kirito’s ear, his hot breath washing over his cheeks. “Was there something that distracted you?”

Red spread over his face without his input and he glared weakly at his partner. “So what if there was?”

“I’d be happy.”

“... If you are being that cute I can’t be mad.”

“I’m not cute!”

Knowing that he’d need to answer Eugeo’s unspoken question earlier or later regardless, he decided to lay Eugeo’s fears to rest now. It was all right. This was not embarrassing. “I liked it… it felt embarrassing and I know I cried multiple times but I want to do it again. And we need to have another talk about you overstimulating me another time but I didn’t dislike it either. It felt good.”

“The prostate thing or where I didn’t stop even after you had come—”

“Both.And I said we’ll talk about it another time.”

Eugeo nodded hurriedly, obviously pleased beyond measure but Kirito couldn’t blame him. He’d literally gotten everything he had wanted out of it. Save for— they’d definitely need to have a long talk about Eugeo’s fixation on wanting to lick Kirito’s skin after he wet himself. But another time. Today he just wanted to relax and maybe touch Eugeo some more.

Whatever they did as long as they spent the rest of the day together, Kirito would be happy. And of course there was always his plan of sharing a bed with Eugeo to look forward to.

“You seem like you are in a good mood”, Eugeo commented, stemming himself up. Kirito took some pride in the fact that his arm almost gave in before he stabilized himself.

“I am. We have the whole day before us to laze around.”

The bed creaked when Eugeo leaned down to smooch him. It was a bad kiss since neither of them seemed to be able to stop smiling but at the same time it also was a great one. It was warm and soft and it left Kirito feeling loved and happy, giddy really.

“I’ll carry you”, Eugeo offered.

“Are you sure you can? You seem quite exhausted”, Kirito teased.

“I’d never let you fall.”

Ugh. Too cute.

His friend was too adorable, Kirito might die.

“... all right. If you let me fall, I want a honey pie.”

“How is that fair?”

“It’s fine. You won’t let me fall, right?”

He thought Eugeo would protest or sigh but he didn’t expect him to ruffle his hair, looking so horribly fond, Kirito couldn’t help but blush. “That’s right, I won’t let you fall. I’ll take care of you, Kirito.”

It would have been too much not to expect Eugeo to notice. But having his bad attempt to not seem interested in being taken care of by Eugeo be exposed was making him bashful. Instead of answering anything Kirito held out his arms, hoping Eugeo wasn’t going to insist on making him say the truth this time.

Eugeo hummed happily, gently lifting Kirito up. “I love you.”

Kirito buried his face in his neck, making an affirmative noise.

This happened sometimes that Kirito would find himself regress after intimate moments like he was an awkward teenager again who didn’t know how to express his feelings but it should pass soon. As long as Eugeo stayed with him, this was fine.

“... I love you too”, he muttered into his skin, Eugeo kissing the crown of his head in response.

Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut fic I actually finished (*is looking at the other twenty WIPs hiding in the fic folder*) and you can notice it. I definitely need more practice writing sex. This thing is endless and while I had little trouble writing the first part, the sex part just left me scrambling after a dictionary, searching for different words for "moan". It wasn't meant to be this long but somehow I just couldn't make it shorter, so my goal for my next fic will be to write something a little bit less repetitive and drawn out.


End file.
